A Walk In The Snow
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Sakura never stopped loving Sasuke. It's been 2 years since his return and he needs some medical help from the 2nd best med nin. What happens when he asks her to go ona walk? [Oneshot SasukexSakura, Done]


A Walk In The Snow

Me: yo. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Gaara: ho...ho...ho...

Me: I'm Jewish...

Gaara: Fire...fire...fire...

Me: baka...well I wanted to make a holiday story with my fav Naruto couples but insted of doing a long one with all of them I'm doing a few different stroies!Here is the SasukexSaukura story!

Itachi: I'M SO IN THIS ONE!

Disclamer: If I owned Naruto Sasuke and Sakura would be togeather forever and Sasuke would have never left with Orochimaru and Itachi would be the nice hotness and not the evil hotness!

Read and Comment! NO FLAMES! Tomorrow's my birthday, your nice comments would be a lovely prestent!

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat on _that _bench. The one her beloved Sasuke left her on 5 years ago.

Sasuke had been back for 2 years now. He killed Orochimaru but failed at killing his brother. He had tried though. ANBU Black Ops found him near death close to the gates of Konoha with a note from Itachi saying to tell Sasuke to leave him the hell alone if he ever woke up.

Sasuke's punishment was not as bad as anyone though. Tsunade only made him have D ranked missions for 6 months. Kakashi thinks that was because he killed Orochimaru. Not only that but he was promoted to Jounin. He now wore the Jounin uniform with the Uchiha flags on each arm.

Sakura had also been prompted to Jounin and was tied for the 2nd best med-nin with Shizune. She had kept her hair short though out the 5 years. She now wore a red shirt trimmed with white with green shorts under it. Her top was also red with a white zipper that curved to the right. She had white arm warmers on her elbows and had full shin guards around her lower legs. Whenever she attacked someone she wore black gloves to protect her hands. Due to the cold she had on black leg warmer that meant the shin guards and a pink coat.

She shivered as a clod gust of wind blew right through her. Snow started falling from the gray clouds overhead. She looked up at the gray sky and watched the frozen raindrops fall to earth.

Suddenly, Sakura sensed a familiar charka and looked towards in the direction of the gate. In the distance she saw the outline of the person she loved.

As Sasuke came into better view, she noticed he was limping slightly and his cloths where slightly ripped and covered in dry blood. She got up and walked to him.

"Hi…Sasuke-kun," she said with a small smile.

"Sakura…" Sasuke answered with a nod. Sakura hooked an arm around Sasuke's neck to help him walk. "You don't need to…" But Sakura cut him off.

"Can I take a look at your leg, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke sighed.

"Hn."

Sakura sat Sasuke down on the bench and rolled up his pant leg. She squinted through the dark and the snow. She sighed. "I can't see well without light. Do you mind if we go to my house?"

"Hai."

"…Oh."

"Mine is closer."

"Oh! Ok Sasuke-kun!" Sakura picked up Sasuke bridle style.

"NANI!? OI SAKURA! PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke yelled, having a un-Sasuke like moment.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun! As a trained medical ninja I forbid you to walk until I fix you up!"

"…Hn…" Sasuke mumbled a few curse words as Sakura ran from roof to roof to Sasuke's apartment, making him have to latch onto her neck to keep from flying away.

* * *

When Sakura arrived on Sasuke's doorstep, she let him down so he could open the door.

Sasuke flipped the light on. He had a 1-bedroom apartment. The living room was blue with a black couch and a TV. The kitchen was a light tan color. His room was gray with a red bed. Bathroom was black and white. He even had a laundry room, which was white.

Sakura picked up Sasuke again and placed him on the couch. He mumbled something like 'I could have walked here myself'.

Sakura rolled up his pant leg and looked again. His right ankle was slightly purple and swollen. "That's a bad twisted ankle you got there, Sasuke-kun but it'll be easy to fix." She performed some hand seals and her hands glowed green. She placed her glowing hands close to Sasuke's swollen ankle. He could feel her charka flowing into his ankle. It was warm and soothed the pain.

Slowly the swelling reduced and the skin turned back to its original pale shade.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Sasuke mumbled.

"Dou itashimashite, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily. "Now, I need you to take off all your clothes expect your underwear."

"NANI!?" Another un-Sasuke like moment.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm just going to heal you! You look pretty bloody. Plus you should change."

"Fine but let me go get some cloths." He got up and walked into his bedroom. When he came back he had gray sweatpants and a red top in his hands.

He placed them on the coffee table and striped of his Jounin vest and uniform. There where some minor scratches on his arms and legs but there was a pretty bad gash on his stomach.

"Ok Sasuke-kun. You can put some pants on but leave your top off." Sasuke nodded and QUICKLY got into his gray pants. She ordered him to sit down and her hands glowed green again. Sasuke felt that same warm feeling against the opened wound and the skin closed and healed itself. "There you go!"

"Arigatou," he said, his words muffled because he was pulling his shirt on.

"Anytime!" Once he got his head though the top he untied his forehead protector and placed it on the table.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Hum?"

"Do you…wanna…go on a walk with me?" Sakura noticed a small blush on the Uchiha's cheeks.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grabbed his black jacket and they where off.

* * *

For a long time they walked in silence. Sasuke suddenly grabbed her and held it in his own. Sakura blushed.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you still…love me?" he whispered so quietly Sakura couldn't hear him.

"Nani? Gomen. I couldn't understand you." Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and make her face his.

"I said; do you still love me?" Sakura blushed.

"I will never stop loving you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked his famous Uchiha smirk. Slowly he leaned his hear closer to hers until his lips touched hers in a light kiss. He then pulled back just enough so his lips where brushing up against hers.

"Good because I…" he pressed his lips against hers again before going back to brushing his lips against hers "love you too…Sakura." He kissed her again. Sakura's eyes shut in happiness, tears falling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deeping the kiss. Sasuke smirked to himself. He slipped his tongue out of his own mouth and tried to nudge Sakura's mouth open. That made her gasp. Sasuke took advantage of her open mouth and his tongue slipped in.

* * *

In the distance, 2 shadowy figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds looked upon the two.

"Happy holidays…Orokana Otouto," one said.

"What did you do, yeah?" the other asked.

"You see Deidara-san, I almost killed Sasuke and left that note with him so he would forget about me! Took him long enough to like that girl though."

"But Itachi-san, that was never your plan, yeah." If you listened close enough you could hear Itachi slapping the backside of Deidara's blonde head.

"You idiot…RUINING THE MOMENT!"

"Now who's the one yelling, yeah?" Again…you heard the clear 'smack!' of Itachi's hand making contact with Deidara's head. Oh how the holidays bring much joy to us all…


End file.
